loremname_not_determinedfandomcom-20200214-history
Adkin
Adkin is the Protagonist of the story. Adkin’s story begins with His Ganus, a well-respected lord of the northern regions of Yhol. He was married and had two children that were celebrated among the citizens of his domain. However, he had a reputation-shattering secret affair with his Court Mage, Aubree, The most Beautiful woman in the outer reaches of the kingdom. Aubree, despite her dedication to her role and her sense of loyalty, she had fallen in love with the Lord’s charm and seemingly caring nature, not knowing he was preying on her while she was grieving the loss of her father. Ganus’s lust was mistaken for love and they kept the affair lasting until she had his child without warning. Fearing the loss of his lord status and exile, he had slandered Aubree’s name and banished her to the Forest of Grynn, west of Yhol. He had casted out his child from his tower, so no one would ever know of his crime. The child, however was caught in the arms of Fenra, the goddess of life, who carried the child to the stables north of the city. The child was found by a Blacksmith and his wife, who had decided to name the child Adkin and raised him as their own. Soon they had a daughter named Sina, and they lived on until they were old enough for the father to explain that Adkin was not their own. At the age of eight, Adkin was given a house of his own with a portion of land and gold given to him by the blacksmith, and he was taught how to earn a living. Fenra had went to Aubree in a dream and told her of the child and his whereabouts, and she set out to find him. Knowing of her banishment, she knew she could not be with him for long and wore a disguise to meet with young Adkin and tell him of his lineage and gift him her jewel of mana. With the jewel Adkin and the blacksmith set out to the capital of the kingdom to regain his nobility. Adkin soon was granted council in the king’s throne room to address his lineage. King Hilda had overseen the testimonies and the evidence for and against Adkin’s claim, and ruled that it would not be possible to confirm his story without the word of a god. Hilda prayed for Fenra’s counsel, to which she had accepted, and appeared before the court as a legendary Eagle of Alder. She had confirmed Ganus’s Evil Deeds and Adkin’s nobility, claiming him not only to be a noble, but to be the chosen heir of the title “Knight of Alder”. Hilda had decided to put Ganus’s fate in Adkin’s hands, with Adkin choosing to let him go free. Hilda did not want him to go unpunished, so she stripped him of his lordship and sent to live in the middle class. Enraged, Ganus had sworn vengeance and fled north. Adkin was granted lordship over his father’s territory along with Sir Thomas acting as the governing official until he came of age. Aubree was exempt from her exile and returned to teach Adkin and Sina Magic.